


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #5 “moonlight shadow”

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Amnesia, Some descriptions of violence.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: Getting ready for her wedding with Spine, Aala stumbles into the old attic of the manor. She finds a few things related to his past as a warrior. Spine was not always the peaceful person we know now, often fighting in wars to protect the people he loves. Aala learns how a past injury cost him someone  he cared for, and wonders what effect this might have of their relationship.





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #5 “moonlight shadow”

SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #5 “moonlight shadow”

SPG Monster Verse AU: One Shot #5  
Fourth in a series of one shots set in the supernatural AU belonging to myself, and my girls ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
Each one will be a stand alone story but will tie into the bigger universe.  
I DON'T own the characters, SPG belongs to the bennets and co. I'm just having fun writing them no profit intended.  
Aala, Belongs to, TheIllusionistsExploist, no end of thanks for allowing me to write her!  
Specter, Sprocket and Dex belong to ScorpioSnoopy666, no end of thanks for allowing me to write them!!  
Pearl belongs to myself!  
Thank you for all the support on my first two stories!  
Some depictions of violence and death, Depictions of amnesia caused by injuries. Depictions of permanent memory loss from injury. Also setting up for the start of the next chapter story!!  
thanks again to my girls for all the ideas and my readers for coming back!  
on with the story!

_________________________________________________________

Getting ready for her wedding with Spine, Aala stumbles into the old attic of the manor. She finds a few things related to his past as a warrior. Spine was not always the peaceful person we know now, often fighting in wars to protect the people he loves. Aala learns how a past injury cost him someone he cared for, and wonders what effect this might have of their relationship.  
________________________________________________________

She was in the attic of the manor.  
It seemed like it was a requirement for all old houses to have them.  
Rooms full of old clothes, furniture, and various other kinds of things. 

Aala was in there nosing around hoping to maybe find some old outfits, or dresses she could use for inspiration as her wedding dress.  
A great love of vintage clothing had directed her up here, compliments of some hints from Delilah. Indeed she had found some lovely old rolls of lace and taffeta that were totally going on her own dress.  
She was looking through another trunk of old dresses and not paying attention to what she was doing.  
When she stood up and banged her head on a shelf above her.

“Hijo de-” She stopped mid swear as she caught herself.  
She was of course alone up here, but it was still rude, so she automatically cut it off.  
Rubbing at the bump on her head now.

She straightened up and was greeted with a waterfall of dust and a loud THUNK. Something had fallen off the shelf and landed at her feet.  
Now enveloped in a cloud of the stuff, she had no idea what was going on or what the thing that had fallen off the shelf was.  
She snatched it up and made her way out of the dust storm and back into the part of the attic where she had left the fabric.  
Still coughing and wheezing she made her way out of the place and back to her room on the second floor. 

She carefully placed the fabric on a table and then looked at the book she had found.  
It looked vaguely photo albumish. It was however caked in a thick layer of dust and looked like it hadn't been taken off of that shelf in a very long time.  
Aala sat on her bed and after grabbing something clean to wipe it off with, got rid of a majority of the grime and dust.  
It did indeed turn out to be an album of some type, but instead of being full of the memories of the family, there were only a few very old photos in there.

Cracked and yellowed with age and a lifetime of dust from the shelf.  
Still she couldn’t help but stare fascinated.  
The photo she saw when she opened the book was Jon, Rabbit, and Spine. All three of them in military uniform, looking at the camera like they really didn’t want their photos taken. 

Spine and Rabbit both wore beret's while Jon had medic crosses on the arms of his uniform.  
The photo had been taken at night and there was very little detail besides the three of them.  
But from the look of things, the tent they were in, the cots they were in front of, it appeared to be an army base. 

She flipped the page and saw a few more shots of Rabbit and Jon, then came across a different photo. It was a shot of an utterly devastated camp.  
The tents were burned, bodies lay about, it looked like the war had come and torn the camp to bits.  
Aala stared for a moment and then flipped the photo over.  
Scribbled handwriting she didn't really recognize wrote a date that had blurred with age, and a few lines underneath that.

The writing was still clear even if the date was gone. It simply stated, “Base camp attacked, aftermath. Spine is missing.”

Those words struck Aala as cryptic as could be.  
Had Spine been in the Military? There were several supernatural creatures that worked with the american armed forces.  
That was one facet of the non supernatural world that made little difference between those of supernatural and more mundane origins. They simply needed people that were willing to fight to defend the nation, and asked no questions.  
The last two things in the book we’re photo and a drawing.  
The photo was of her beloved Spine, In what looked like a hospital bed. Head, chest and arms swathed in bandages, clearly unconscious.  
The writing on the back of this photo again had a date that had long ago become unreadable, but more writing. The writing read simply, “Spine located, possible permanent memory loss. Returning to manor after recovery.” in the same print as the last photo. 

The drawing was of a young woman with pointed ears and large eyes. That stared back from the paper with a haunted look.  
Actually Aala had seen that face before she realized. One of pearl’s many paintings that adorned the house had this sad young lady looking out at the rest of the world from the canvas.  
Curious now, Aala carefully closed the book and headed to find Pearl to see if she could tell her more about these haunting images. 

As usual she found Pearl in her room, Sprocket on the bed with her ukulele while Pearl painted.  
Aala smiled and knocked quietly. 

“Girls?” She called.

Both looked up from what they were doing and smiled at her, “Hi Momma!” Pearl chirped. “Any luck looking around up there?”

She motioned to the attic with her paint brush.

Aala had to grin at that, “Actually yes I found some rolls of beautiful fabric. But I … ahh.. Also found something else. Mind taking a lil break and talking to me lil ones?”

Pearl smiled and deposited her paintbrush in one of the bins, as Sprocket Grinned too and set her instrument gently down on the bed then slinked over.

Aala sat onto the couch and the girls followed. She looked around the room till she found the tiny painting she was looking for, tucked in a corner.  
She motioned to the painting and asked Pearl. “May I lil one?”

Dark eyebrows shot up and sakura colored eyes turned and looked at where Aala was pointing, “Oh that? Sure.”

Aala got up and went and carefully took the small painting off the wall, “What can you tell me about this painting darling?” She asked. 

Pearl looked at it as Aala handed it to her and shrugged a bit, “This one? Well, I found an old drawing of Auntie Rabbits back when I was a lot younger. I asked if I could paint it and she said yes, but Dad doesn’t like it very much. So i never put it out in the house.”

“I see,” Aala frowned a bit, “I was wondering, I found the drawing and some of the photos.”

She pulled out the old album for them to see, and Sprocket nodded.  
The lil silver naga ran her hand over the album, “ Yah I found that a while back. Neither of us ever found out the story about those photos tho. So I just put it back on the shelf in the attic, and left it there.”

“It made your father uncomfortable?” Aala prompted.

“Yah,” Sprocket agreed, “So I never said anything else much and just put it back. “ 

Pearl looked at the old photo of her relatives, “Well I mean We don't know the story Momma but you could always go talk to Auntie Rabbit and Un’ca Jon. They were there with Daddy, I bet they know more than anyone else around here would.” She paused and turned the picture over, “Also this is Micheal’s handwriting, so you could probably talk to him as well.”

Aala Smiled at the two of them, “Thank you girls. I think I will, are you going to be ok ?”

Pearl Smiled, “Oh sure! Were good, if you need anything just come and find us!”

Sprocket smiled and nodded in agreement with her sister. 

Aala gave them one long last affectionate glance and headed off into the manor to talk to her Fiance’s siblings.  
It didn’t take her long to find Rabbit.  
LIke her brother the kitsune loved to sing and make music, so Aala could hear her high lovely Sandiego accented voice coming from one of the upstairs music rooms.  
Aala knocked softly and the singing stopped, a lovely song about the transformations people go through to find themselves. Then a voice called out, “Come in!”

Aala poked her head in and smiled, “ Hello Rabbit. Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Sure! “ Rabbit placed her music back onto the stand and patted the spare music stool next to her, “Have a seat sis.”

Aala blushed a bit at that one but accepted the invitation and then looked seriously at her sister in law to be, “May I ask you something Very Serious Rabbit?”

The kitsune pricked her red ears forward and some of her silliness melted away, “You can talk to me about anything you need to Aala. Your family, you make my brother so happy. If I can help you, please just let me know.”

Aala sighed and then pulled out the old album, “I found this in the attic. Can… “

She saw Rabbit’s eyes widen when she looked at the book, but she didn't cringe away from it.  
“Where did you find that old thing Miss Aala?” She asked slightly amazed, “I haven't seen that in years. I thought Spine got rid of it.”

“No,” Aala shook her head, “I was in the attic looking at old clothes and i found it. The girls told me the drawing was yours, and I Think that's you ..?”

Rabbit had to smirk about that one, “Yah its me…. “ She grinned, “long story I’ll tell you about that later.” She looked back up at Aala, “So what would you like to know about this? What happened I imagine.”

“If it's not too hard to talk about, “ Aala agreed, “ I was just wondering…”

Rabbit nodded, “Well I can tell you what i remember miss Aala. But I don't know how much it's going to help. “

“Thank you, “ the phantasm encouraged her, “Please.”

Rabbit took a deep breath, “Well … At the time when the war started, Everyone was afraid that it was going to spill across the water and put lives in danger here.” She paused, “Looking back on that now I don't know if it was an irrational fear, but it was one that a lot of people, Ourselves included had.”

The kitsune woman’s eyes took on a faraway look and she kept going, “I was … different than I am now. But still your good ole hard headed Rabbit.” She smirked at that a bit, “So when my twin told me he was going off to war, I told him there was no way in hell he was going without me.”

She stopped for a bit and fiddled with her sheet music and then continued, “So we contacted the nations government and offered our services. When Jon found out what the two twin Idiots were up to, he informed us that we were NOT going anywhere without someone that knew how to heal. Micheal said that wasn’t going to be enough, so they both also enlisted as medical corps. “

She flipped open the ancient album, and ran her hand over the photo of the three of them, “Micheal was the one taking the photo here. We all took off to different parts of the war right after this, the next time we heard anything about Spine, was when we found out his camp had been attacked and he was missing.”  
Aala watched Rabbit’s face fall, and some of the sorrow for her brother come into her eyes, “ It took us four months to find him. When we did he was in a hospital, he’d been shot six times, hadn’t had enough blood, was barely alive… We.. ahh..”

Aala reached over and put her hand on Rabbits, “Hey.. that's enough ok? “

She smiled warmly at her sister in law to be, “This is hurting you Rabbit. So you can stop now ok?”

Rabbit shook her head a bit, “I..I’m Sorry Aala. He’s your fiance, you have a right to know it just…”

“Still hurts, “ Aala leaned over and hugged Rabbit and got a hug back in return, “It's alright.”  
“I’m Sorry, “ Rabbit finally pulled away and wiped her eyes, “It's been a long time since I thought about this. Even after all of this time…”

“I’m sorry,” Aala said back, “I should never have come to ask you this.. It's just…”

“No,” Rabbit put her hand on Aala’s that was on her shoulder, “it's ok. It's just a hard thing to remember. But the past can’t hurt any of us any more. Would you like to go find Jon?  
He can probably tell you more? He’s the one that finally found Spine in that hospital.”

“Do you think Jon will be up to it?” Aala looked down, “I don't want to upset him either.”

Rabbit smiled, “Jon is emotional Miss Aala, but he’s basically one of the sweetest souls on this planet. Yes he might get upset but If he thinks it will help you and Spine, he’ll be more than willing to talk to us about it.”

Aala nodded, “Ok then. Thank you.”

It took them a good half an hour to finally find Jon.  
The dryad was sitting in the garden in front of a particular tree with a seemingly sad expression on his face. 

“They told me you were coming to talk to me about it,” He smiled sadly and looked up at the two women.  
“They?” Aala asked.  
“He means the trees,” Rabbit told her, “The trees told him.”

Aala nodded, Right Dryad, “I'm sorry Jon.”

“OH don't be sorry,” He motioned to the bench across from him for the women to sit down, “It's very sad because the war was horrid. But you love Spine, every plant in this house and in this garden tells me about how much the two of you love one another.” Now he smiled some, “So I don't mind remembering if it helps you love for my brother.”

Aala and Rabbit sat down on the bench that Jon had motioned to as he turned back to the tree he was looking at when they came down, “This one remembers.” He smiled, “It was with me all through the war, this lil oak. I put an acorn from His mom in my pocket when we left, and kept it with me the whole time.”

Jon sighed softly, “So he remembers too. So many people died, People like us that were trying to help. Humans that wanted to protect their families. Just ordinary people that suddenly had their lives ripped apart. We saw it all,” Jon lovingly ran his hand over the lil live oak, “He remembers for me so I don't have to all the time. I don’t like seeing the faces of the people that died, that I couldn’t get to in time to heal. Seeing Rabbit’s and Spine’s faces when they were hurt and suffering.”  
Jon looked down at his feet for a moment, “No I don't like knowing all of that, but he’s ok with it.”

He then looked back up and smiled at the girls, “He says you found the photos and the drawing Miss Aala. May I see them? I’ve not seen them since we were home and I planted this lil fella.”

Aala nodded and handed the album to Jon. She watched as the dryad opened it and stared into the pages and photos as if mesmerized. Almost as if he were seeing them for the first time.  
Based on what he had just told Aala, it might very well feel like that to him.  
She watched as he lifted the photo of the three of them from the album and stared at it, while a single tear ran down one golden cheek.  
Jon gently placed the photo back into the album and then lifted out the drawing and looked up smiling at Rabbit. 

“He remembers this,” Jon said softly motioning to his tree, “But Spine never will. Spine’s memories of this are gone forever. He was so badly hurt when we found him.” Jon trailed off, vanishing for a moment into the past in his mind, “The hospital he was at didn't have a healer, didn’t know how to treat a child of the night. So he was there, in pain and no one was able to help him.” Jon blinked and kept going, “When we found him he was in so much pain. I don't know if it was his wounds or the pain that made him lose his memory. It can do that. “ 

He blinked again and freed himself from the world he had been in for a moment, then looked at aala and rabbit. “I don't know what caused it but It was impossible for me to heal completely. They were just gone. That image was all he had left.”

Aala looked down solemnly, “And you don't know..?”

“Who she was?” Jon finished, “No. There’s no power in this world that could bring that back. There was a price that had to be paid to save his life. I suppose that knowledge was what it was. I will regret that for the rest of my life. That I was able to save him, bring him back to us, but that it cost him so much.” 

Jon returned the drawing to the book and handed it back to Aala, “I wish I had more than this to tell you Miss Aala. I wish we had more memories to give you. But that’s all either of us know. I used to be sorry that it had to be this way,” He looked off for a second and seemed on the verge of crying again, “But I can see now that the price he paid was worth it. Spine had to live, to save the girls,” He turned and smiled at her, “To have Lady Hoshiakari and most importantly You in his life. I think I have something new to remember now rather than the pain.” 

Jon paused for a moment and then smiled at his tree and then back at Aala, “I’ll let my friend here keep my bad memories for me, but I want to thank you for the new ones. The ones we haven’t made yet either.”

Jon leaned over to the other bench and threw his arms around Aala’s neck, “Thank you for being exactly what My big brother needed.”

Aala Smiled and hugged the Dryad back, “Thank you for saving him and keeping him alive for me Jon. I’m grateful to both you and Rabbit for bringing him back alive.”

Jon nodded, “Your welcome.” He turned for a second and then looked at his oak, then turned back to Aala, “He says Micheal wants to see you too. I’m going to stay out here a bit more and think, you come get me if you need me ok?”

Aala stood from her bench and nodded to Jon, “Thank you and your friend for telling me everything Jon. I appreciate it.”

“Thank you,” He smiled, “He says thank you too.” He motioned to the tree. 

She nodded at them both and then looked to Rabbit, “Do you want to stay out here with Jon and his friend for a while Rabbit? It might help?”

Rabbit looked far off for a second and then nodded, “Yah I think I will Aala,” She smiled at her, “Thanks for going to all this trouble to look after my lil bro.”

Aala beamed at her for a moment, “Your welcome, “ She turned and headed back to the house. “Let me know if you need me!”

“We will!” Rabbit called.  
She then moved to sit next to Jon, who placed his head on his sister's shoulder and relaxed a bit. Just forgetting all of the bad things again, letting himself be once more at ease. 

Aala made it back to the house and found Micheal on the way out to look for her. The girls had mentioned what she had found, and he was coming to talk to her.  
When he stepped out onto the back porch, the shapeshifter saw her and smiled. 

“Hey there,” He grinned, “I see you found my old album.”

She held it up and smiled at him, then held the book out to him, “Im sorry. Please take it back if its yours.”

He took the book and looked at it for a moment then motioned to the house with his head, “Want some Coffee Aala? I could use a lil pick me up.”

She nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Seated at the table she watched him make the stuff and put it in to perk.  
“It's the cheap stuff but I think it's good,” He came back and sat down, “So .. you found out we were in the military?”

She nodded a the shapeshifter, “I did. I never had any idea your family was so noble. “ She smiled, “It shouldn’t have shocked me tho. It is a VERY Spine thing to do.”

Micheal had to laugh at that, “Well yah, running off to defend his nation like that does have his name written all over it.”

The shapeshifter was silent for a moment listening to the coffee perk, then turned back to Aala, “So I guess Rabbit and Jon told you most of the details?”

“Yah,” She picked at a spot on the table with her fingernails,”I almost regret finding the thing now. The girl in the drawing.. It …”

“Makes you wonder if she was someone he cared about?” Micheal finished.

“That obvious huh?” She grinned back. 

“Nah,” Micheal ran a hand through his short blond hair, “It's what I would be thinking. To be honest, as I’m sure you know by now. No one knows, not even Him.”

“Its ok,” Aala replied, “I think I can live with that.”

“I'm glad Miss Aala,” He looked down at his hands on the table, “I’ve never understood how the war spilled back over into that hospital. It was like someone or something was haunting it. Maybe it was.  
I do know one thing. He was hurt twice.”

“Twice?” She echoed, “They didn’t mention that.”

He shook his head, “They might not know all the details. Jon’s a healer not a doctor, so he would never have known where to find the information. Rabbit wouldn't have looked, she was just glad to have him back alive.” Mike looked out the window, “But he was hurt the first time in a nasty, violent battle. That lasted for days. The second time he was shot to bits because he stayed behind to fight, so the nurses and doctors from the hospital he was already in, could get to safety.”

Micheal took a deep breath, “He saved over 250 lives by doing that. Had no memory other than that he was a soldier, knew nothing about his vampire lord status. But still fought to save them.” He sighed, “I was able to find this out from some of the people that got away. When our side finally made it back to that place, they found him in terrible shape, and did the best they could for him. But he was a hero Aala. So please don’t…”

“Hush Micheal,” She held up her hand, “I won’t and CAN’T make any judgments other than to say that I love and respect him even more knowing this.” Her mouth twitched up a bit, “Apparently that has always been his nature, to put others first. How can you not love someone like that?”

“Thank you Aala,” Micheal nodded, “Thank you so much for everything. You’re exactly what he needs.”

Aala blushed and was about to say more when the bell on the coffee maker went off, then Micheal got up to make it.  
They continued to talk for a while over their slowly cooling drinks. Aala filled Micheal in on everything that she had learned and how it made her soul ache knowing that the family had been through so much. 

Micheal told her about some of the other things that had happened in the war, but ultimately suggested that if she wanted to get the whole story, it was probably best to just ask Spine himself.  
He was sure that her Fiance wouldn’t mind telling her the truth. He believed it would be good for their relationship if she knew more of the details from him. 

So Aala sent him off with a message for Spine once the coffee was drunk and went to wait for him at their gazebo out in the hedge maze.  
Fifteen minutes later he had finally found his way out to her and smiled as he walked up the steps to see her. 

“Starshine?” He called, “Micheal said you had something you wanted to talk to me about.”

She looked away from him for a moment and then patted the chaise lounge next to her.  
When Spine came over and sat she looked at him with her so very full of emotion that he got concerned instantly.

“What’s wrong Aala?” He asked gently, “Did someone upset you?”

“No,” She assured him then looked down at her lap, “I just. I wanted to ask you about something Mi Amor. I don’t know tho if its even something you want to talk about, let alone to me. I fear it might be rude of me to ask, that you might see it as prying into a past you … Just don't want to think about.”

Spine tilted his head to one side and looked at her face full of concern, “Aala, “ He put one hand on the side of her face and coaxed her to look back up at him, “There isn’t anything you could possibly ask that will offend me my love. I have you in my heart and soul my Darling Starshine. So please whatever you want to know, ask.”

She slowly nodded and produced the album that she had found and now had shown to all of the people that were involved. She turned and displayed it for Spine and he got a quizzical look on his face. 

“That old thing?” He almost laughed, “I thought Sprocket and Pearl had tossed it into the trash years ago. May i?”

Aala nodded and gently handed the book over to her love, hoping that looking into the past this way would not cause him to much pain.  
Spine took his time and looked at all of the photos there in and then actually grinned a bit as he turned the pages, “Ugh.. these look awful. I look so ridiculous in those.” 

She had to smile at that, at least she hadn’t made his heart break yet. Aala waited as he finally made it to the last two things in the album and looked at them. Spine’s face softened considerably as he touched the photos. 

“I don't … “ he stared at them, “I only remember waking up there after the fight. Nothing at all before that. The battle and then waking up there.. That's it.”

There was a considerable amount of regret in his voice, as if the lost memories were something he wanted, but had come to terms with the fact he wouldn't get them back a long time ago.

“I really didn't know what to do much after that, “ Spine went quiet for a moment then continued, “I had that face, the girl in the drawing Rabbit did, I had that in my mind but that was all. The hospital and everything else was just.. Not there. So I asked her to do that sketch for me.” His lips quirked up a bit, “She looks like some kind of elf doesn't she?”

“You don't know her?” Aala asked. 

“No,” He shook his head, “She could walk past me on the street right now, right in the middle of downtown Sandiego and I wouldn’t know her. She probably has.”

Aala felt her heart start to ache for him at this, there was a connection out there some place but the chances of ever finding it were slim to none.  
He would never know if this was a woman he had loved, a lost relative, or something else.  
The thought of that just made Aala want to shed real tears for the man that she loved, that his heart was so burdened by all of this.  
She placed both arms around him and held him tightly, “I'm sorry Mi Amor.”

Spine blinked and looked down at her, “Why?” He then broke into a warm smile, “I owe you for helping me with this. Do you know that?”

She looked up at him confused, “My Lord?”

Spine smiled warmer and put his hand back on he face, “I was always afraid, so very afraid my love. That All I would have in my life, of love, would be the loss of Pearl’s mother, and the dream from a war, that may or may not have been real.” He sighed softly and pressed his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, “I believed that I would never find love, ever. That I had it once however fleeting it was, and I had an image, that those were going to be all I ever had.”

They sat there for a long moment, where in Aala realized how VERY tired her love must be. How much of a life he had lived, and how much of it had been filled with heartache. She promised herself right then that she was going to make sure he had someone to look after him.

Then he smiled and opened his emerald eyes to stare at her, “Then you came into my life my Darling Aala. All of those doubts went away the moment I first held you in my arms.” He smiled more, “Thank you again. All of the fears I had from my past, make me care for you even more my darling. So thank you for bringing that back into my life.”

She reached up and put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him closer into a deep loving kiss. Then broke away telling him, “Thank you for telling me about this my lord. It had to have been painful for you.”

“Not so much now,” He nuzzled her nose a bit, “Rabbit and Jon both understand, Micheal as well. Now you do too.”

“I'm glad,” She then got a devilish lil grin on her face, “You know.. Micheal is the only one that knows we’re out here, there’s a lot of night left.”

“OH my darling Aala, “ Spine pretended to play innocent, “Whatever are you suggesting?”

Her grin told him all the rest of the details that Spine needed to know.

Several hours later back at the house, everyone was looking for them again. This time Micheal was keeping his mouth shut about the events of the night, and having a wonderful time doing it. 

He was also waiting on hold for a moment or two while the phone on the other end of the line rang.

“Hey guys,” He smiled when the person answered, “Yah I asked if you could spend break here and the rooms are all set. So when it's over and done with up there feel free to head on down.”

He grinned into the phone, “Yer welcome guys. See you soon!”

He hung up and smiled, feeling like all of the bad things from the last two months were over, at least for now. Hoping that the future would be peaceful, and the plans for the wedding would go off without any more disasters.


End file.
